


Prof. Dr. Lindsey McDonald präsentiert: Die Wurzel!Akademie (Intro)

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Wurzel!Verse - Amancham und die Wurzelzwerge [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey hat öfter mal komische Ideen, aber diesmal schießt er wirklich den Vogel ab. Jetzt will der Nervzwerg also seine eigene Akademie gründen, mit Kursen und Diplomen und allem Drum und Dran ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prof. Dr. Lindsey McDonald präsentiert: Die Wurzel!Akademie (Intro)

„Hey Große, ich hab da eine Idee ...“

Oh, oh!

„Huh? Warum siehst du aus als würde ich mit ner Waffe auf dich zielen?“

Wenn Lindsey damit ankommt, dass er eine Idee hat, dann bedeutet das eigentlich immer Arbeit für mich. Ernsthaft! Letztens hatte er eine Idee und wollte unbedingt seine ganz eigene Geschichte schreiben ... Ein anderes Mal war er total überzeugt, dass er jetzt auch bloggen müsse und noch viele weitere Beispiele. Lindsey hat eine Idee, das arme Amancham muss rackern. Ist es dann wirklich verwunderlich, dass ich nervös zusammenzucke, wenn der Satz kommt?

„Spuck’s gleich aus, Lin. Was ist es heute?“, erkundigte ich mich seufzend und wandte mich in seine Richtung. Bei seinem Anblick erstarrte ich erst einmal, zog wohl die Stirn in Falten und starrte ihn unter Garantie mit einem richtig dummen Gesichtsausdruck an. Für gewöhnlich tauchte Lindsey im Cowboy-Outfit auf, weil er wusste, dass mir das am besten gefiel und weil die meisten Geschichten ohnehin A/U oder after Series waren und ich ihn unter Garantie in so ein Outfit stecken würde. Manchmal kam auch Anwalt Lindsey an, mit kurzen Haaren und im Anzug. Aber heute? Weder noch. „Ah ... was hat es mit dem Outfit auf sich?“, erkundigte ich mich verwirrt.

Lindsey rollte, offensichtlich genervt über meine Dummheit oder Begriffsstutzigkeit, mit den Augen und seufzte. „Das will ich dir ja schon die ganze Zeit erklären!“, kam es dann in pikiertem Tonfall aus seiner Richtung. Die ganze Zeit? Er war doch gerade erst aufgetaucht. Der Zwerg übertrieb mal wieder maßlos!

„Spill!“

„Darf ich mich vorstellen?“ Lindsey grinste mich breit an, hob die Arme und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, damit ich sein Outfit wirklich von allen Seiten bewundern konnte. Sein Outfit war in diesem Fall ein dunkler Anzug und sauber glänzende, schwarze Schuhe. Die Haare hatte er zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und er trug eine Brille. Im ersten Moment hatte ich ja gedacht, es wäre Eliot, aber der redete anders. Es war wirklich Lindsey in einem „Eliot-in-con-Outfit“. Ob meine neueste Wurzel-Errungenschaft wohl abfärbte?

„Ich kapier es immer noch nicht, Lindsey.“ Er verdrehte erneut die Augen, seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey! War ne kurze Nacht, okay? Mein Hirn mag noch nicht. Viel zu früh. So.“

„Schön. Ich bin Professor Doktor Lindsey McDonald“, gab er sich mir schließlich zu erkennen. Einen Moment starrte ich den Zwerg einfach nur verständnislos an, danach musste ich zu grinsen anfangen.

„Professor Doktor, huh? In was? Nerverei?“

„So etwa.“

„Huh?“

„Du bist selbst dran schuld“, fuhr er fort, ohne dass ich überhaupt wusste, von was er denn in Dreigottesnamen redete. „Du hast mit dem Blödsinn angefangen. Jawohl ja. Und deswegen brauchst du dich jetzt auch gar nicht beschweren. Ha!“ Moment … hatte ich mich denn bisher überhaupt schon beschwert? Okay, ich würde es garantiert tun, sobald er endlich mal Klartext redete und mir erklärte, was er denn eigentlich wollte oder zumindest, was er im Schilde führte, aber bisher hatte ich mich doch nur gewundert, wovon er redete … oder?

„Lin, das mit kurze Nacht war mein Ernst. Also tu mir den Gefallen, nimm Rücksicht auf mein extrem langsames Gehirn und sag mir einfach geradeheraus, worauf du hinaus willst, okay?“ Ich nahm meine Brille ab und fuhr mir über die Augen. Pochender Kopfschmerz war schon den ganzen Tag mein Begleiter und half mir nicht unbedingt dabei, aus Lindsey schlau zu werden.

„Okay. Aber versprich mir, dass du dir erst anhörst, was ich zu sagen habe und mich ausreden lässt … und dass du nicht nach dem ersten Satz schon ausflippst. Einverstanden?“

„Deal“, gab ich schließlich zurück. Zu Lindseys Verteidigung musste ich ja zugeben, dass er weder an der kurzen Nacht noch an meinen Kopfschmerzen Schuld trug und somit würde ich mit Sicherheit versuchen, mich zurückzuhalten. Andererseits … wenn er schon davon aus ging, dass ich ausflippen würde, dann konnte er wirklich nichts Gutes im Schilde führen!

„Okay.“ Lindsey räusperte sich etwas. „Ich dachte mir halt, es wäre nur fair, weißt du?“ Nein, ich wusste nicht. Aber ich hielt einfach mal die Klappe. Der Zwerg würde schon noch auf den Punkt kommen. Irgendwann. Etwas später vielleicht. „Immerhin bin ich schon am längsten hier, nicht wahr? Ich war der erste.“ Da musste ich dann mal nicken, denn das war absolut richtig. Nach ihm folgten viele, aber Lindsey war Nummer eins und daran ließ sich nicht rütteln. „Und na ja. Ich hab am meisten Erfahrung damit und so …“ Er verstummte und sah mich an. „Also was meinst du?“

„Huh?“ Ich schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Was mein ich wozu?“

„Kurse. Akademie. Diplome“, schmetterte mir Lindsey etwas ungeduldig entgegen.

„Ah … okay. Moment. Du willst also Kurse abhalten und den anderen was beibringen, ja? Hab ich das so richtig verstanden?“ Er nickte voller Enthusiasmus und ich musste grinsen. „Und du meinst wirklich, Spike und Co werden sich hinhocken und von dir volltexten lassen?“ Ich kicherte jetzt wirklich. „Ich will daneben sitzen, wenn du ihnen den Vorschlag machst!“, prustete ich schließlich los. „Das ist einfach zu geil. Ich kann ihre Gesichter jetzt schon sehen. Oh Mann!“ Lindsey setzte einen sehr, sehr, seeeehr finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf und starrte mich geradezu wütend an.

„Was ist so lustig?“

„Mach ihnen den Vorschlag! Los doch. Dann wirst du sehen, was ich so witzig finde. Ich kann jetzt schon hören, wie sie dich niedermachen, dass du dir einbildest, ihnen was beibringen zu können. Ich meine … Lin! Denk mal nach! Hört Illyria überhaupt irgendwem zu? Will die irgendwas lernen? Neien! Und Spike? Spike geht’s gut, der fühlt sich wohl. Der würde dich doch eh nicht für voll nehmen. Und Angel erst! Der will dich ins Bett zerren! Der würde bestimmt nur deinen Schüler spielen, um den Dozenten zu verführen.“ Mittlerweile lag ich halb auf dem Tisch, vor Lachen. Lindsey schnaubte und fing an, vor mir auf und ab zu marschieren.

„Schön. Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber die Neuen …“

„Huh? Welche Neuen? Mooooment, Kleiner! Was …“

„Nenn mich nicht Kleiner!“, blaffte mich Lindsey an. „Du weißt, dass ich das hasse! Außerdem bin ich jetzt ein Professor. So.“

„Okay. Entschuldige.“ Ich hob die Hände an und hörte auf zu grinsen. „Tut mir leid. War nicht so gemeint.“ Lindsey nickte zufrieden. „Trotzdem will ich wissen, von welchen Neuen du redest.“ Abwartend verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. Jetzt war es Lindsey, der mich frech angrinste.

„Du meinst wirklich, Illy, Oz, Angel und Spike sind die einzigen?“, erkundigte er sich fast schon lauernd.

„Na ja … ich dachte … ich meine …“

„Oh nein. Da sind noch andere. Da sind noch viele andere.“ **_Fast_** lauernd? Der Blick den er mir gerade entgegenwarf war eine Mischung aus purer Genugtuung und einem Lauern auf meine Reaktion. Ich kam nicht umhin. Vorsichtig sah ich mich um, erwartete fast schon, dutzende von Zwergen aus allen Ritzen und Nischen krabbeln zu sehen, auf mich zu, mit wütenden Blicken und erhobenen Fäusten, weil ich sie bisher ignoriert hatte. Irgendwie musste ich spontan an Gulliver’s Reisen denken. Als er bei den Lilliputanern landete, die ihn dann zu hunderten angriffen, ihn mit tausenden winzigen Seilen auf den Boden fesselten … würde mir ein ähnliches Schicksal blühen? Kein allzu erbaulicher Gedanke!

„Nicht hier“, flüsterte Lindsey verschwörerisch. „Die meisten sind so geschockt und verstört, wenn sie hier ankommen, dass sie sich nicht zeigen wollen. Haben alle Angst vor dir. Große, böse Amancham.“ Hm. Hatte Lindsey mal Tweety und Sylvester gesehen? Tonlage und Tonfall stimmten 100%ig überein mit Tweetys „Große, böse Miezekatze!“ Irgendwie deprimierend.

„Wo dann?“, gab ich nicht minder leise zurück.

„Dort.“ Welch tolle Antwort.

„Und … wo ist **_Dort_**?“

„Dort wo du nicht hinkommst. Ich hab mittlerweile die reinste Wurzel-Auffangstation gegründet. Die Akademie ist nur ein weiterer Schritt, in meinem verzweifelten Versuch …“

„Stopp!“ Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Du lügst mich doch an, Lin. Du willst mir das doch nur einreden, in der Hoffnung, dass ich das glaube und dir noch mehr Spielgefährten produziere …“

„Uh-uh!“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab alle Hände voll zu tun. Ich hab schon vor Monaten gesagt, dass wir echt mal rausfinden sollten, wie das eigentlich genau funktioniert und was man dagegen tun kann.“ Okay. Stimmt. Das hatte er wirklich mal gesagt. Ist aber wirklich schon sehr lange her. „Meinst du, das war nur so dahingesagt?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig.

„Ah … eigentlich … ah … jaaaa.“

„Falsch.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, sah sich um und hockte sich dann auf meinen USB-Hub. „Also pass auf, auch wenn du das jetzt bestimmt nicht hören willst.“ Oh, oh. Sollte ich mir jetzt doch Sorgen machen? Angst bekommen? Keine Ahnung. Gespannt beobachtete ich ihn. „Am Anfang ging das noch Tröpfchenweise. Manche sind aufgetaucht, andere nicht. Das Ding is nur … die verschwinden nie.“

„Nein?“

„Nein. Die verziehen sich nach Dort, aber die sind immer noch da. Zeigen sich halt nur nicht mehr. Bist ja auch nicht besonders gastfreundlich.“ Toll. Jetzt war es also wieder meine Schuld, eh? „Dann hast du ne Weile gar nichts geschrieben und es wurde ruhiger“, fuhr Lindsey unbeirrt fort und ignorierte wohl so ziemlich, was ich dachte, wie ich ihn ansah und sonstige Reaktionen meinerseits. „Aber seit du wieder am tippen bist … ich weiß ja nicht, was für Drogen du genommen hast, Große, aber das hört gar nicht mehr auf. Immer Neue, immer mehr. Ganz schlimm war es, als du mit diesem Leverage-Kram angefangen hast … oh und Dollhouse, eh? Weißt du eigentlich, wie hoffnungslos überfüllt das langsam wird?“

„Heißt das, ich sollte aufhören mit schreiben?“, fragte ich geschockt.

*Puff*

„Als ob du das könntest.“ Spike grinste mich breit an. „Du drehst doch durch, wenn du nicht irgendwas quälen kannst.“

„Ach und deine blöden Originalen Charaktere, ne? Auch dort.“ Lindsey sah mich fast schon wütend an.

„Was?“ Die beiden Zwerge nickten nur. Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare, verhedderte mich in meinen Locken und verzog das Gesicht, als ich meine Finger wieder freikämpfte und trotz der Kopfschmerzen meine Mähne zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenband.

„Die wusste das echt nicht, ne?“ Spike hockte sich neben Lindsey und stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah mich fast schon mitleidig an. „Überproduktives Gehirn … sowas ist schon übel“, murmelte der Vampir unbeirrt weiter.

„Ah … was soll dieses Dort eigentlich sein, eh? **_Wo_** soll das sein?“, erkundigte ich mich schließlich. „Ich meine … ernsthaft. Vielleicht habt ihr euch das nur so ausgedacht … weil … keine Ahnung? Weil ihr euch rächen wollt?“

„Haben wir denn einen Grund dazu?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey mit säuselnder Stimme.

„Nein!“ Rasch schüttelte ich den Kopf. Hatten sie doch wirklich nicht. Den Zwergen ging es ja gut, egal, was ich in meinen Geschichten schrieb! Zwei triumphierende Gesichter mit blauen Augen sahen mich an und langsam aber sicher fühlte ich mich wirklich in die Ecke gedrängt. „Ah.“ Ich räusperte mich. „Schön. Schweigt euch über das Dort aus. Mir egal. Was willst du jetzt eigentlich von mir, Prof. Dr. Lindsey McDonald?“, erkundigte ich mich endlich um die Konversation wieder in ihre ursprünglichen Bahnen zu lenken. Er hatte mir den Mist von seiner Akademie und Kursen und Diplomen doch sicherlich nicht erzählt, nur um Luft zu verbrauchen. Er wäre nicht damit angekommen, wenn er nicht irgendwas gebraucht oder gewollt hätte. Da war ich mir absolut sicher.

„Prof. Dr. huh?“, erkundigte sich Spike und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „In was? Sexualpraktiken?“ Ha. Nun war es an Lindsey, pikiert zu hüsteln und rasch den Kopf zu schütteln. Welch eine Wohltat! In Gedanken bedankte ich mich bei Spike für seinen kleinen Einwurf. Ich würde mich später bei einer Zigarette wirklich bei ihm bedanken.

„Klappe Spike“, zischte Lindsey den Blondschopf an. „Sobald wir weg sind, fängt die gleich wieder an, das als Geschichte runterzutippen!“

„Muss ich nicht warten, bis ihr weg seid“, meinte ich nonchalant und rief ein leeres Dokument auf. „Kann ich auch gleich noch machen. Schließlich rückst du eh nicht wirklich mit der Sprache raus, also warum sollte ich noch länger darauf warten, dass du endlich mal Klartext redest?“

„Der redet doch eh nie Klartext“, gab Spike gelangweilt zurück. „Außer vielleicht im Bett, wenn man seinen Wortschatz weit genug reduziert hat, dass nur noch **_Ja!_** und **_Mehr!_** kommt.“

„Spike!“, meinten Lindsey und ich zeitgleich und ungefähr gleichermaßen entsetzt. „Bitte! Das ist … zu viele Infos, okay?“ Ich wedelte mit der Hand rum und versuchte krampfhaft das Bild von Lindsey und Spike beim rummachen zu verscheuchen, das sich sofort wieder in meine Erinnerungen geschlichen hatte. Wenn ich erst auf **_den_** Zug aufsprang, würde ich heute gar nichts mehr ausrichten. Und ich wollte doch wirklich … uh … Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Würdest du jetzt bitte mal aufhören, dir Spike und mich beim Sex vorzustellen?“, kam es von Lindsey reichlich genervt.

„Braucht sie sich ja nicht mehr vorzustellen“, nuschelte Spike hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Boah! Hörst du jetzt mal auf? Ich wollte heute noch was erledigen. Also Lin, rück endlich raus mit der Sprache. Was willst du von mir?“ Mittlerweile war ich wirklich genervt.

„Och … also, wenn du mich schon so fragst … Ein eigenes Haus wäre nett, meinetwegen ein Puppenhaus. Aber bitte kein Viktorianisches. Ich wäre ja eher für was Zeitgemäßes … oder vielleicht alt-western oder so. Dann noch …“

„Lindsey!“, unterbrach ich ihn, bevor er am Ende mit noch mehr Blödsinn anrücken würde. Die Sache mit dem Haus oder zumindest einer kleinen Wohnung für ihn hatten wir nun wirklich schon zur Genüge durchgekaut! „Was wolltest du von mir, als du vorhin hier aufgetaucht bist und was von Akademie gefaselt hast?“, fasste ich mich nun also etwas genauer.

„Ach, **_das_** meinst du.“ Japp, er klang enttäuscht. Wenn der sich mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war das nicht mehr aus dem hübschen, kleinen Köpfchen heraus zu bekommen. Wobei ich ja noch immer nicht sicher war, ob es so viel besser war, wenn ich ihn jetzt auf den Pfad zurückführte. Ich nickte nur und wartete gespannt ab, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Na, irgendwo müssen wir die Kurse ja abhalten. Ich dachte ja daran, Abhandlungen zu schreiben, die die anderen dann lesen können, aber da wärst du nicht so begeistert, vermute ich …“ Oh nein. War ich nicht. Einmal Lindsey als Diktator – Verzeihung, als Diktierender – reichte mir vollkommen. Eine Erfahrung, die ich nicht allzu bald widerholen wollte.

„Wie wäre es mit **_Dort_**?“, warf ich sofort ein. Immerhin schien es ja irgendwo einen Ort zu geben, wo sich die Zwerge sammelten. Warum also musste er mir da von seinen Kursen erzählen, wenn er die doch ohne Probleme bei denen irgendwie irgendwo abhalten konnte?

„Zu unbequem.“

„Wirklich. Viel zu unbequem“, pflichtete ihm Spike bei. „Was meinst du, warum wir so gerne bei dir rumhängen, eh?“ Okay. So betrachtet schien mir die Idee, der Bande ein Puppenhaus zu bauen echt wieder verlockend. Wenn sie es dort bequem fanden und ich das Puppenhaus in einen anderen Raum stellte …

„Pst, Spike! Siehst du das? Die denkt grad nix Gutes!“

Huh? War das so offensichtlich? Und warum nichts Gutes? Wer hatte mir noch vor einer Minute erneut damit in den Ohren gelegen, dass er ein Haus wollte!?

„Na, wenigstens kannst dich jetzt mal beruhigen. Immerhin denkt sie grad garantiert nicht an uns beide beim vögeln.“

Nein! War das Spikes neuester Sport? Mir immer wieder diese Vorstellung - oder vielmehr Erinnerung - ins Gehirn zu pflanzen? Wie sollte Frau da bitteschön funktionieren können? Geschweige denn wirklich denken?

„Jetzt schon. Danke Spike.“

Ja genau. Danke Spike. Und überhaupt konnte ich ja so gar nichts dafür. Welche slashbegeisterte Frau würde denn bei dem Anblick oder auch nur der Vorstellung nicht zu sabbern anfangen? Gut. Hab ich eben keine Selbstbeherrschung. Mir doch egal. Pah!

„Ja, ja. Schon okay. Hör auf damit, Spike. Das ist unfair und das weißt du auch! So und jetzt weiter im Text. Dort ist also zu unbequem, huh? Und weiter?“

„Wir wollen das hier machen.“

„In meinem Zimmer?“ Ups. Hatte sich da gerade meine Stimme etwas überschlagen? Okay, vielleicht war meine Panik übertrieben, aber ernsthaft. Die Idee von Dutzenden von Zwergen, die sich hier tummeln würden, fand ich durchaus etwas beängstigend. Und überhaupt! Wir? Hatte Lindsey das mit den anderen etwa schon abgesprochen? War ich die Letzte, die davon erfuhr? Na danke auch.

„Wo sonst?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey als wäre ich wirklich extrem dumm.

„Was weiß ich? Im Wohnzimmer? Das ist auch super-bequem und …“

„Uhu. Deswegen hältst du dich dort auch so oft auf, eh?“, fiel mir Spike ins Wort.

„Davon abgesehen … am Ende kommt da noch dein toller Mitbewohner rein und knallt sich auf die Couch, während wir da grad nen Kurs abhalten… nee! Hier ist echt der beste Platz dafür.“ Nein. Neien! Sowas von gar nicht der beste Platz. Dutzende Zwerge in meinem Zimmer, auf meinem Bett, gefangen in wichtigen Diskussionen … nein. Nicht gerade sehr erbaulich, der Gedanke. Wirklich nicht. „Und überhaupt brauch ich dich als Studienobjekt.“

„Wos?“ Das wurde ja immer schöner. Studienobjekt sollte ich jetzt auch noch spielen?

„Ja klar. Anschauungsmaterial. Immerhin betätige ich mich hier als Botschafter zwischen den … wie nennst du uns? Wurzelzwergen und dem großen Bösen. Ah .. sorry. Ich meinte natürlich der großen Autorin.“ Frech wie Oskar! Ganz offensichtlich musste ich Lindsey mal wieder schwerer Folter unterziehen, damit die Machtverhältnisse hier mal wieder geklärt waren. So konnte ich ja nun wirklich nicht mit mir umgehen lassen. Wurde ja immer schöner! Tanzt mir der Gnom da wirklich auf der Nase herum. Ne, ne.

„Nu aber mal halblang. Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass ich …“

„Und außerdem brauchen wir ja auch nen Schriftführer, ne? Und wer wäre da besser geeignet als du, mit deinen schnellen Fingern und deinem guten Gedächtnis?“ Erwartungsvoll lächelnd sah er mich an. Jetzt fuhr er also auch noch die charmante Tour und schmierte mir Honig ums Maul, um meine Zustimmung zu bekommen. Bah. So leicht war ich nun wirklich nicht zu kaufen. Ich war mir dessen vollstens bewusst, dass sich Lindsey gerade ganz gehörig einschleimte.

„Okay. Aber ich mach mit dem Schrifgeführe, was ich will und wenn ich das als Story irgendwo posten will, kannst du nix dagegen machen!“ Was denn? Ich bin Autor, verdammt. So eine Gelegenheit, einen Livereport aus dem Leben der Zwerge mittippen und posten zu können, konnte ich mir einfach nicht entgehen lassen!

„War mir klar. Bitte, wenn du meinst, dass das irgendwen interessiert …“ Oh, ganz gewiss interessierte das ein paar Leute und selbst wenn das nur zwei oder drei Personen waren … die würden mir die Berichte gewiss mit Freuden aus der Hand reißen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mittlerweile wirklich darauf brannte, zu erfahren, was Lindsey den anderen so beibringen wollte und wie die das aufnehmen würden und wer da alles hier herumsitzen und Kurse mitmachen würde … okay, ich geb ja zu, dass ich ein neugieriger Mensch bin. Wer wäre das denn bitteschön nicht? „… dann ist das jetzt also abgemachte Sache?“ Ich nickte knapp und wunderte mich im gleichen Moment wieder, wie er das nun schon wieder geschafft hatte … verdammt! Das mit dem Honig ums Maul schmieren war vermutlich nur Ablenkung gewesen, damit ich nicht darauf komme, dass er von Anfang an darauf abgeziehlt hatte, dass ich zustimme, nur damit ich das ganze dann als Geschichten posten konnte … würde der Zwerg wirklich so kompliziert denken? Ich schob die Gedanken rasch beiseite und sah ihn fragend an.

„Und? Wie werden die Kurse dann aussehen? Wann soll es losgehen?“

„Kommt noch. Ich bin noch dabei, den Kursplan auszuarbeiten“, erklärte mir Lindsey in fachmännischem Professoren-Tonfall. „Ich wollte nur das noch geklärt haben. Lasse es dich wissen, wenn der Vorlesungsplan steht.“

*Puff* Und weg war er. Mir blieb nur, verdattert auf den nunmehr leeren Platz auf dem Tisch zu starren und mir die Sache nochmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Kursplan? Das klang nach wirklich viel Arbeit für mich. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, er würde mal ne Stunde sein wichtigtuerisches Gehabe an den Tag legen, sein Wissen zum Besten geben und damit wäre die Sache abgehakt. Aber … Kurse?

„Na? Da hat er dich ja wieder schön um den Finger gewickelt.“ Kopfschüttelnd stand Spike auf und betrachtete mich. „Du lässt nach. Ich dachte, du würdest ihn durchschauen. Der hatte das doch von Anfang an geplant, dass du daraus Geschichten machst und schon hat er doch wieder seinen Willen.“

*Puff*

Verdammt. Irgendwas war hier gerade mal wieder gründlich schief gelaufen. Aber so oder so … ich brannte wirklich darauf, den Kursplan endlich in Händen zu halten. Ich wollte echt wissen, was Lindsey sich da alles würde einfallen lassen … oh. Verzeihung. Ich meinte natürlich, was Prof. Dr. McDonald sich alles würde einfallen lassen!

** Ende!  
**


End file.
